Oh My Idol
by oniks
Summary: Sehun yang tanpa sadar memiliki suami yang ternyata adalah sang idolanya dalam suatu grup boyband yang tadinya begitu ia benci―Kaihun;boyslove
1. Chapter 1

cast: Sehun;Jongin;danlain-lainnya

**saya cuma pinjam nama yang tanpa diketahui sipemilik nama ((apasih))**

.

.

Oh My Idol

.

* * *

Kringgggg

Suara dari benda berwarna kuning yang bergambar tokoh kartun itu berbunyi dengan nyaring hingga sang pemilik benda tersebut menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik bantal.

Tak tahan dengan bunyi jam weakernya seorang yang tadinya terlelap itu perlahan membuka matanya, tangannya perlahan meraba meja yang berada disamping tempat tidurnya nya untuk mencari keberadaan dimana benda yang telah mengganggunya dari tidur cantiknya.

"Aish kau mengganggu saja"

gumamnya dan kembali meletakkan jam weakernya dimeja setelah mematikan bunyi dari jam tersebut. Dengan masih mata yang terpejam ia keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju kamar mandi, ia tak menyadari sedari tadi ada sepasang mata yang terus menatap kearahnya.

.

Lima belas menit berlalu akhirnya pintu kamar mandi terbuka orang yang tadi berada didalam kamar mandi itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya ia melirik seseorang yang tengah duduk dikursi meja makan sambil menguyah sarapan paginya.

Sehun sebut saja nama orang itu seperti itu membelalakan matanya setelah tersadar siapa lelaki yang tengah duduk dikursi tadi. Ia menghentakkan kepalanya kedinding pintu kamarnya yang tertutup.

"Bodoh, bagaimana kalau dia melihat tubuhmu tadi"

Lagi. Ia kembali menghentakkan kepalanya kedinding pintu kamarnya dan merutuk didalam hatinya. Tak lama kemudian ia berhenti menghentakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Ck, bodoh kau Sehun dia kan suami mu jadi tak apa kalau dia melihat tubuhmu" gumamnya.

"Eh tidak – tidak ahh sudahlah lupakan Sehun"

Akhirnya Sehun menghentikan monolognya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke lemari pakaian.

.

Sehun duduk diatas kursi meja makan usai ia memakai seragam sekolahnya, tak lama kemudia ia menghela nafas. Sejak dua hari yang lalu ia selalu sarapan dimeja makan sendirian biasanya ia selalu ditemani oleh kedua orang tuanya dan selalu dimanjakan oleh ibunya.

Tapi semenjak pernikahannya dua hari yang lalu ia menjadi kesepian. Pernikahan atas perjodohan konyol yang dilakukan ibunya dan ibu dari suaminya.

Penikahan atas perjodohan dizaman sekarang memang bukan hal yang tabu lagi tapi oh ayolah Sehun masih menginjak sekolah menengah atas. Ia masih menginginkan bermain dengan teman – temannya bukannya mengurus suaminya.

Sehun kembali menghela nafas dan melirik jam tangan yang dikenakannya. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya setelah meneguk segelas susu yang tersedia diatas meja makan.

Sehun tersadar dengan segelas susu yang baru saja diminumnya, "Siapa yang membuatnya?" tanyanya bingung mengingat ia hanya tinggal berdua saja dengan suaminya tanpa seorang pekerja rumah tangga. Ia menaikkan kedua bahunya lalu meninggalkan meja makan.

.

Sehun terlonjak kaget saat baru saja keluar dari apartemennya ia melihat suaminya yang tengah berdiri disamping pintu.

"Kau ingin berangkat sekolah kan?"

Sehun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar dari suaminya itu.

"Ayo ku antar"

"Eh tidak tidak usah aku bisa menghubungi Lee ahjussi untuk mengantarku"

Lelaki yang ada dihadapan Sehun itu memnutar kedua bola matanya malas, "Ini sudah pukul tujuh lewat kau mau menunggu berapa lama lagi kalau menunggu supirmu, sudah ayo cepat ku antar aku juga ingin pergi bekerja"

Sehun akhirnya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah suaminya dari belakang.

.

"Terima kasih" ujar Sehun pada lelaki disampingnya sebelum ia membuka pintu mobil dan juga keluar dari mobil itu.

"SEHUNNNNNNNNNN"

Sehun yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam sekolahnya terlonjak kaget saat suara lengkingan suara yang memekakan telinganya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan memasang wajah malas melihat kedua temannya yang berlari kearahnya.

"Sehun kami merindukamu"

"Ya benar hufft kami pikir kau sakit Hun"

"Kenapa kau tak menghubungi ka selama seminggu ini"

Sehun kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan diikuti oleh kedua temannya itu.

"Maaf Xing Baek, ponsel ku rusak aku ingin menghubungimu tapi tak bisa" ujar Sehun.

"Hun kau kemana saja selama tak datang?"

"Iya, kau kemana saja?"

"Aku ada urusan jadi tak bisa hadir disekolah"

Kedua teman Sehun mengangguk mempercayai ucapan Sehun. Selama seminggu kemarin Sehun memang tak hadir disekolah itu karena ia harus mempersiapakan pernikahannya sebenarnya bukan dia yang mempersiapkan pernikahannya melainkan ibunya dan juga ibu mertuanya. Namun karena ibu Sehun yang tak ingin melihat anaknya terlihat kelelahan dihari pernikahannya jadi ibu Sehun memutuskan agar Sehun izin selama seminggu dari sekolahnya.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA OH MY GOD EXO COMEBACKKKKKK"

Sehun yang baru saja ingin memejamkan matanya dibangku kelasnya kembali membuka matanya dan menatap teman sebangkunya kesal.

"Baek suaramu!"

"Aish Hun kau tahu EXO comeback!"

"Apa perduliku" ujar Sehun dan kembali memejamkan matanya diatas bangkunya.

Salah satu teman Sehun yang baru saja masuk kekelasnya juga ikutan berteriak setelah melihat ponselnya.

"BAEKKKKK INI BENERAN YA TUHAN AKU TAK MENYANGKA AKHIRNYAAAAA YEAAA EXO COMEBACK"

Sehun yang merasa terusik dengan suara dari kedua temannya itu kembali mengangkat wajahnya. Ia memutar kedua bola matanya melihat kedua temannya itu tengah menari – nari tak jelas dan berteriak sambil mengangkat ponselnya keatas.

Akhirnya kedua teman Sehun langsung menghentikan aksinya dan kembali duduk setelah guru masuk kedalam kelas mereka.

.

Sehun yang sedari tadi telinganya terasa panas mendengar kedua temannya yang terus mengoceh tentang boyband yang begitu sangat digemari oleh kedua temannya.

"Tsk, boyband seperti itu saja kalian terlalu berlebihan"

"Huh kau tak seru Hun, kau tau kami dan para penggemar mereka yang lain sudah lama menunggu mereka untuk mengeluarkan album baru"

"Whatever, untuk apa kalian mengagumi mereka yang tak pernah menunjukan wajahnya"

"Biarpun mereka tak pernah menunjukan wajahnya tapi suara mereka begitu indah, aku juga yakin wajah mereka juga sesuai dengan suara mereka"

"Ya ya terserah kalian"

Sehun kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya.

"Kami doakan kau nantinya juga menyukai mereka" ujar salah satu teman Sehun yang bernama Baekhyun dan diangguki oleh Yixing yang juga teman dari Sehun.

.

.

.

"Woaaah Jongin akhirnya kau datang jugaa"

Lelaki yang bernama Jongin itu memutar kedua bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan dari salah satu rekannya saat ia baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan dimana ketiga rekannya sudah berkumpul.

"Bagaimana pernikahanmu?"

Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya diatas lantai tempat mereka latihan.

"Yeah berjalan lancar hyung"

"Aku tak menyangka ternyata maknae kita sudah memiliki istri"

Jongin terkekeh dan kembali mendudukan tubuhnya seperti ketiga hyungnya.

"Bagaimana malam pertamamu?"

Ketiga orang termasuk Jongin yang berada didalam ruangan itu terkejut mendengar pertanyaan salah satu dari lelaki yang juga baru masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

"Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti melihat hantu" ujar lelaki tinggi itu yang juga ikut mendudukan tubuhnya seperti keempat orang itu, "Jadi bagaimana malam pertamamu?"

"Tidak ada malam pertama hyung"

Keempat orang itu mendengus mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Aishh sudahlah lebih baik kita latihan sekarang lusa album kita sudah dirilis dan otomatis kita lebih sering tampil diacara music jadi jaga kesehatan kalian selama kita dalam promosi album baru"

Peringat Kris salah satu rekan Jongin yang menjabat sebagai leader.

"WE ARE ONE!"

Teriak kelima orang itu dan berlatih untuk persiapan album baru mereka.

.

.

.

* * *

Saya bikin fict kaihun lagi hehe, ehtapi bingung ini dibikin yaoi atau gs kasih saran deh gaisssss.

ini masih prolog saya bakalam update part1 secepatnya deh

**review ya**

**jangan jadi hantu**


	2. Chapter 2

cast: Sehun;Jongin;danlain-lainnya

oh my idol

.

* * *

Tampak tiga orang pemuda manis tengah berjalan disepanjang koridor sekolah salah satu pemuda yang memiliki postur tubuh paling tinggi itu terus saja menekuk wajahnya mendengar celotehan dari mulut kedua temannya.

"Xing aku semakin penasaran dengan album mereka"

"Ya kau benar aaaaa aku juga, kau tadi lihat situs resmi mereka katanya nanti malam teaser mereka akan keluar"

"Ah sepertinya aku harus merelakan tidur nyenyak ku untuk mereka"

"Kau benar Baekki"

Kedua pemuda itu terus saja berceloteh tak memperdulikan salah satu temannya yang wajahnya seperti pakaian tak disterika.

"Aku sungguh tak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan sedari tadi"

"EXO!"

Jawab Baekhyun dan Yixing dengan kompak, mereka adalah kedua pemuda yang sedari tadi berbicara sedangkan pemuda yang menekuk wajahnya itu namanya Sehun.

"Tak adakah topic yang lain selain boyband kalian itu?"

Yixing serta Baekhyun menggeleng dan menyengir kearah Sehun.

"Aku tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran kalian berdua, apa yang kalian lihat dari boyband bakso itu"

"EXO Hun EXO not bakso" koreksi Baekhyun.

"Ah ya terserah" jawab Sehun dengan malas dan memperbaiki letak tas punggungnya.

"Huh kau ini memang kurang up to date, kau tak tahu kalau mereka itu lagi digila – gilai oleh remaja sekarang"

"Ya benar, sampai kalian benar –benar gila hanya karena sekelompok lelaki yang tidak pernah menampilkan wujudnya"

"Justru karena mereka yang tak pernah menampilkan wujudnya membuat kami menjadi semakin penasaran"

Sehun langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan kedua temannya yang tertinggal dibelakangnya ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kedua temannya dan berteriak dengan kencang.

"HARUSNYA KALIAN ITU MENCARI IDOLA YANG MANLY HUH DASAR BOYBAND KALIAN ITU TAK ADA MANLY NYA SAMA SEKALI"

"YA OH SEHUNNNN MATI KAUUUUUU"

Sehun langsung berlari dengan cepat keluar gerbang sekolahnya melihat kedua temannya itu yang murka. Ia terus berlari tanpa melihat jalan dan

BRUK

Sehun sukses menabrak pejalan kaki , ia melirik kearah seragam sekolahnya yangkotor karena minuman yang dibawa sipejalan kaki tadi. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah sipejalan kaki yang masih terduduk ditrotoar.

"YA! KAU INI TAK PUNYA MATA HA?! LIHAT SERAGAM SEKOLAH KU KOTOR KARENAMU!"

Sehun menunjuk – nunjuk sipejalan kaki itu dengan jari telunjuknya. Tubuh Sehun langsung tersentak kebelakang karena ada kedua tangan yang menyeretnya.

"Ma –maaf kan teman kami, dia agak"

Ujar Baekhyun yang berada disamping kiri Sehun menggerakan jari telunjuknya didepan dahinya dan menggerakkan tangan secara horizontal. Yixing berada disamping kanan Sehun mengangguki ucapan Baekhyun. Sipejelan kaki yang sudah menegakkan tubuhnya itu diam saja tak merespon kalimat yang diucapkan Baekhyun.

"Sekali lagi maaf"

Yixing dan Baekhyun kembali menganggukan kepalanya dan menyeret Sehun dari tempat itu meninggalkan sipejalan kaki.

.

"Apa – apaan kalian ini, mengatakan teman sendiri gila?!"

Sehun langsung menghentakkan kedua tangannya yang masih dicengkram itu.

TAK

Baekhyun langsung menjitak kepala Sehun dengan kepalan tangannya, "Apa maksud ucapanmu tadi huh?!"

Sehun meringis tak lama ia menyengir menatap kedua temannya yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin membunuh, "E eung yang mana? a –aku tak ingat, mungkin kalian salah dengar"

"Biarkan aku membersihkan seragam ku dulu, kalian tak malu jalan dengan ku karena seragamku yang kotor seperti ini"

Terdengar helaan nafas dari Yixing dan juga Baekhyun saat melihat wajah Sehun yang sedang menunjukan wajah cute-nya.

"AH ITU ITU! kita kesana saja"

Sehun langsung mengapit kedua lengan temannya dan menariknya menuju temmpat yang ia tunjuk tadi.

. . .

"Mana minumannya Lu?"

Ujar lelaki dengan suara bass nya yang khas, lelaki yang baru masuk kedalm mobil van itu melepas kacamatanya dan mendudukan tubuhnya disamping yang tengah mendengar music dengan headphone nya.

"Kalian tahu, aku tadi ditabrak bocah dan dengan seenaknya di menuduh aku yang menabraknya"

"Lalu minumannya?"

Tanya lelaki yang berada disebelah lelaki yang baru masuk itu.

"Jangan bilang minumannya juga tumpah Lu"

Luhan si lelaki yang baru saja masuk itu menyengir dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Yasudah lah hyung nanti kita bisa mencari minuman itu didekat gedung tempat kita latihan nanti"

"Tapi Jongin disitu tempat penjual bubble tea favorite ku"

Ujar Luhan pada Jongin lelaki yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Lu kau bisa membelinya nanti, lelaki tua itu sedari tadi sudah menghubungiku agar kita segera ketempat latihan"

"Baiklah Kriseu~"

Luhan memajukan kedua bibirnya saat mengucapkan salah satu temannya yang berada didalam van.

"Kau benar – benar menjijikan Lu"

Kris yang berada dijok depan memutar kedua bola matanya melihat Luhan.

"Apa Jongin kita sedang dalam keadaan baik – baik saja?"

Tanya lelaki berwajah petak pada temannya yang duduk disebelahnya sambil menunjuk Jongin yang sedang tersenyum kearah luar jendela.

"Aku harap begitu"

Jongin diam saja tak menanggapi pada kedua orang yang sedang membicarakannya yang duduk dibelakangnya itu. Tadinya ia ingin menutup matanya namun tak jadi karena secara tak sengaja pandangannya menatap kearah tiga orang lelaki yang seperti berdebat. Kedua bola matanya tak penah lepas dari lelaki yang sedang berdiri diantara kedua lelaki yang lebih pendek itu.

Secara tak sadar kedua bibirnya terangkat melihat wajah sipemuda itu yang sedang beraegyeo dihadapan kedua temannya.

Mobil van yang ditumpangi Jongin akhirnya bergerak dan ketiga pemuda yang sedang berdiri ditrotoar tadi juga sudah melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kedai penjual minuman.

.

Akhirnya mobil van yang ditumpangi Jongin dan kawan – kawan tiba disuatu gedung tempat dimana mereka akan latihan. Mereka tengah bersiap –siap untuk turun dari mobil setelah memakai masker untuk menutup wajahnya lengkap dengan kacamata serta topinya. Satu persatu orang yang berada didalam mobil van itu akhirnya turun juga memasuki gedung.

"Huh kapan wajah tampan ku akan dilihat oleh public"

Jongin tersenyum dibalik maskernya mendengar penuturan salah satu rekannya.

"Sabar lah Chan hyung, kau berdoa saja semoga album kita kali ini wajah kita aka dilihat oleh public" ujar Jongin sambil merangkul lelaki disebelahnya itu.

"Yah semoga saja"

Mereka ber –lima langsung masuk kedalam lift dan segera menuju kelantai dimana tempat mereka akan berlatih vocal dan juga menari.

Para lelaki tadi merupakan anggota dari suatu grup boyband yaitu **EXO **,dimana anggotanya terdiri dari lima lelaki yaitu Kris , Luhan , Jongdae , Chanyeol , serta Jongin. EXO sendiri yaitu suatu grup yang selalu tampil dilayar televisi menggunakan topeng hingga menutupi seluruh wajahnya hingga para penggemarnya menjadi sangat penasaran dengan wajah asli dari mereka.

Kris, Luhan , Chanyeol menggunakan nama mereka sendiri sedangkan Jongdae dan Jongin menggunakan nama panggung yaitu; **Chen **untuk Jongdae ,dan **Kai **untuk Jongin.

KLEK

Kelima orang yang tengah berlatih menari itu mengalihkan pandangannya saat pintu ruangan tempat mereka berlatih terbuka dan menampilkan seorang wanita yang tengah berjalan kearah mereka.

"Aku membawa berita yang bagus untuk kalian"

Sontak kelima orang itu langsung mengerubungin wanita itu.

"HUH APA NUN APA? APA KAMI AKAN MENAMPILKAN WAJAH KAMI?"

Tanya Chanyeol yang begitu bersemangat.

"Aish suaramu terlalu berisik, Chan!"

Chanyeol langsung menutup mulutnya dan mengangkat kedua jari telunjuk dan tengahnya tak lama ia tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Dasar idiot" gumam Kris dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah siwanita yang ada dihadapannya, "Berita apa noona?"

"Kalian akan –ah nanti kuberi tahu kalian latihan saja dulu"

Wanita itu mengedipka sebelah matanya lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan meninggalkan kelima anggota EXO. Keempat orang yang berada didalam ruangan itu mendengus kesal pasalnya siwanita tadi tak memberi tahukan beritanya.

"Sudah –sudah mari kita latihan kembali"

Kris selaku leader dalam grupnya langsung mengerahkan anggotanya untuk kembali berlatih.

**. . . .**

Semenjak kepulangannya dari rumah Baekhyun sedari tadi Sehun terus mengguling – gulingkan tubuhnya dilantai apartemennya karena merasa sangat bosan sendirian dan juga cacing –cacing yang ada diperutnya sedari tadi terus berteriak, pertanda lapar.

Sehun tak sadar bahwa sedari tadi ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan tingkahnya. Sehun tersentak saat ia menggulingkan tubuhnya kembali ia merasa menabrak sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sehun menoleh kesamping ia mengadahkan wajahnya keatas, matanya langsung membulat saat mengetahui siapa orang yang ditabraknya.

"E –eung hyung sudah pulang?"

Tanya Sehun yang sudah bangkit dari acara mengguling – gulingkan tubuhnya dilantai, "Eum Jo –Jo hyung"

"Jongin"

"Ah ya maksudku itu, Jongin hyung aku eum aku" Sehun menjilat bibir bawahnya, "lapar" lanjutnya dengan suara yang begitu kecil, "Sedari tadi aku pulang sekolah aku belum memasukan sebutir nasi kedalam perutku hyung~"

Jongin yang sedang duduk sambil memejamkan matanya diatas sofa itu langsung membuka matanya dan menoleh kearah Sehun yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Kenapa kau tak memasak?"

"Aku tak bisa"

Jongin yang melihat Sehun kembali membasahi bibir bawahnya dengan lidahnya memejamkan matanya tak ingin melihat kearah Sehun.

"Kau bisa memasak mie instan Se –Se"

"Sehun!" Sehun langsung menyambar Jongin yang sedang berbicara, "Lagian aku tak bisa menyalakan apinya hyung"

"Ck, apa gunanya menjadi istri menyalakan api saja tak bisa"

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar gumaman Jongin yang masih bisa didengarnya.

"Aku jika dirumah eomma ku tak pernah kedapur hyung, untuk apa memiliki banyak pekerja dirumah jika tak digunakan"

Jongin langsung bangkit dari sofa , "Kau ingin ku masak kan apa?" tanya Jongin sebelum melangkahkan kakinya kedapur.

"Mie instan saja hyung supaya lebih cepat ugh cacing diperutku sudah berteriak dari tadi hyung"

Sehun yang melihat 'suaminya' kedapur ikut melangkahkan kakinya juga kedapur, ia melirik kearah ponsel Jongin yang menyembul dari saku jaket hitam milik Jongin diatas meja.

"Apa masih lama hyung?" tanya Sehun yang menunggu dikursi meja makan.

Jongin tak menjawab ia masih sibuk berkutat dengan kompornya tak lama kemudia ia mengangkat semangkuk mie instan yang masih mengeluarkan uap.

"Makan lah"

Sehun langsung menegakan kepalanya karena sedari tadi menenggelamkan wajahnya ditangannya menunggu makanannya matang sekalian untuk tidur sebentar karena ia yang memang sudah mengantuk.

"Whoaa kau hebat hyung, baiklah aku makan sekarang ya"

Jongin mengangguk dan meninggalkan Sehun yang sedang menyuapkan sesendok demi sesendok kuah mie instan kedalam mulutnya.

"Mhhashakhanmhu bhenar – benhhar ennyhak hyunghh"

Dengan mulut yang penuh dengan mie Sehun mengacungkan dua jempolnya kehadapan Jongin.

"Ini cuma mie instan Sehun siapapun bisa membuatnya kecuali – anak manja seperti"

"Sepertiku?"

Jongin mengangkat dua bahunya dan kembali berkutat pada ponselnya.

Sehun mendengus dan kembali menyuapkan mie yang masih ada didalam mangkuk kedalam mulutnya.

"HUAAAAAAAH kenyang"

Sehun menggeser mangkuk yang ada dihadapannya dan menepuk – nepuk perutnya,"Terimakasih hyung"

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya saat Sehun memberikannya sebuah senyuman hingga membuat kedua mata Sehun membentuk sabit.

"Sudah sana kau tidur, bukan kah besok kau sekolah?"

Sehun mengagguk dan bangkit dari kursinya, "Setidaknya biar aku mencuci ini dulu hyung"

"Itu masih bisa dikerjakan besok, ini sudah tengah malam sudah sana tidur"

Akhirnya Sehun menurut ia mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya kekamarnya. Sebelum Sehun masuk kedalam kamarnya ia berbalik menghadap Jongin.

"Selamat malam hyung~"

Tubuh Jongin seketika terpaku melihat senyuman dari Sehun kembali ia tak merepon apa yang diucapkan Sehun. Hingga akhirnya suara dering ponselnya membuatnya kembali tersadar.

"Aku kembali sekarang Kris"

Jongin langsung menutup sambungan teleponnya ia bergegas mengambil kembali jaketnya dan

"Good night too Se –Se"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya karena lupa dengan nama istrinya itu, "Kenapa jadi aku yang melayani dia? bukankah seharusnya aku yang dilayani olehnya?" gumam Jongin yang baru tersadar, ia kembali menggelengkan kepalanya dan melangkahkan kakinya setelah menutup pintu apartemennya.

.

.

Tbc

* * *

ini storynya kubuat boyslove jadi yang minta gees im sorry too sangat ya;w;;

thanks yang udah ng**review** dan **saran**nya ya;

zoldyk ; sehunnoona ; Wu Hani; nicerindi; kikikyujunmyun; askasufa; jung oh jung; dobichan; utsukushii02; nin nina; byuncrackers; UNTAKUTUBUTARA4 ; rainrhainyrianarhianie; indaah . cqupp; bbuingbbuingaegyo; sekai daughter; hexsaa; lisnana1; miyuk; nhaonk; GLux99; je; Oh Dhan Mi; 1212klik; miszshanty05; danactebh ; Keepbeef Chiken Chubu ; AHeeChanbaek; ayanesakura chan; teleportbabies; nithasukmasari; kikycuma . milikangga;SehunBubbleTea1294;sayakanoicinoe;BaixianGurls;LM90;Miracle-ren;zakurafrezee; xxx;blacklili;ika . zordick;Ahjumma Kece;Guest;Guest;YoungChanBiased;Sabil;Amortentia Chan

**review yaw**

**jangan jadi hantu!**


	3. Chapter 3

cast: Sehun;Jongin;danlain-lainnya

oh my idol

.

* * *

"Ugh.."

Baekhyun yang sedang menulis materi yang ada dipapan tulis kebuku catatannya menoleh kesamping mendengar Sehun yang meringis sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Perutku..."

"Sst Hun kenapa?"

Sehun tak menjawab ia terus memegangi perutnya dan terus mengguman tak jelas. Baekhyun menyentuh punggung Yixing yang duduk didepannya dengan pena yang digenggamnya.

Baekhyun menunjuk Sehun yang sedang menenggelamkan wajahnya dimeja dengan dagunya saat Yixing menoleh kebelakang, ia menaikkan bahunya menjawab pertanyaan dari Yixing yang menggunkan matanya.

Kringggg

Beruntung bel tanda istirahat langsung berbunyi, Baekhyun yang sedari tadi begitu khawatir dengan Sehun langsung menyentuh pundaknya tak kunjung mendapat respon Baekhyun langsung mengangkat wajah Sehun, ia terkejut saat melihat wajah Sehun yang semakin pucat.

"XING!"

Yixing yang baru saja menyelesaikan catatannya langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri meja Sehun, "Heh dia kenapa?" tanya Yixing yang juga sama terkejutnya dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku tak tahu, aish Xing bantu aku bawa dia ke uks. cepat! "

Yixing menggeser meja Sehun dan Baekhyun, ia membantu Baekhyun agar Sehun berdiri dari kursinya.

"Ughh perutku" gumam Sehun masih dengan memejamkan matanya dan meremas perutnya.

"Sehun kenapa?"

Tanya salah satu teman sekelas mereka yang melihat wajah Sehun yang begitu pucat.

"Aku tak tau Seo"

Yixing serta Baekhyun melanjutkan langkahnya dengan memapah Sehun hingga sampai ke uks.

.

"Kau seperti tak tidur bertahun – tahun, Kkamjong"

Jongin yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya didapur langsung mendapat ejekan dari salah satu hyung nya.

"Aku tadi malam ada latihan lagi hyung jadi aku pulang larut"

Jongin langsung mendudukan tubuhnya dikursi meja makan bersama keempat rekan grupnya.

"Cepat kau mandi dan bersiap – siap , hari ini jadwal kita mulai penuh nanti kita akan mengadakan presscon album baru lalu akan tampil diacara music"

Jongin kembali meneguk segelas air mineral yang ada dihadapannya mengabaikan ocehan dari sang leader. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jam dinding begitu terkejutnya ia saat melihat angka yang ditunjukan jam itu.

"M –MWO?! JAM SE –SEPULUH?!"

Ketiga lelaki yang sedang menikmati sarapan paginya itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang maknae yang berteriak.

"Kenapa kau baru sadar?"

Ujar Kris yang menjeda ocehannya sebentar saat Jongin berteriak.

"Kenapa kalian tak membangunkan aku tadi pagi hyung?!" Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Ya Tuhan dia sarapan apa tadi"

"Dia?" tanya Jongdae yang mendengar gumaman Jongin.

"Sehun, aishh apa dia bisa membuat makanan sendiri"

"Sehun istri lelaki mu itu?"

Jongin mengangguk tak lama ia tersenyum dalam hati bisa mengingat nama istrinya.

"Untuk apa dia menjadi istri kalau tak bisa memasak" ujar Luhan yang kembali menyantap sarapannya.

"Lalu masalahnya dimana?"

"Ibunya pernah mengatakan padaku sebelumnya dia kalau pagi hari wajib menelan sesuatu kedalam mulutnya dan lagi meminum susunya kalau tidak asam dilambungnya bisa naik"

"Kenapa kau mengkhawatirkannya?"

"Hyung dia sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku sekarang, bagaimana kalau sesuatu terjadi padanya? aku juga yang kena getahnya nanti karena tak menjaganya"

"Seperti bocah saja istrimu Jongin harus diawasi duapuluh empat jam"

"Dia memang seperti bocah hyung ,dia itu tak bisa memasak jangankan memasak menyalakan api saja tak bisa" guman Jongin.

"Yasudah kau hubungi saja ponselnya , beres kan"

Jongin langsung bangkit dari kursinya mendengar saran dari Kris tak lama kemudian ia kembali duduk.

"Tak jadi?"

"Aku baru ingat kalau aku tak memiliki nomor ponselnya" ujar Jongin yang menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Suami istri macam apa kalian ini nomor ponsel saja tak punya"

.

TUK

"Kenapa kau memukulku Xing?"

Tanya Sehun sambil meneglus kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul dengan sendok oleh Yixing.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa huh! "

Sehun memajukan kedua bibirnya saat Yixing kembali memukul kepalanya dengan sendok.

"Kenapa kau tak sarapan tadi pagi?"

tanya Yixing yang meletakan mangkuk yang sudah kosong karena tadi ia menyuapkan Sehun dengan bubur disebelah ranjang uks yang diduduki Sehun, ia memberikan Sehun susu kotak rasa coklat pada Sehun.

"Aku kan sudah tak tingg–"

"XINGGG LIHAT LIHAT!" Baekhyun yang sedari tadi duduk dikursi yang berada diuks langsung menunjukan ponselnya ke Yixing, "Nanti sepulang sekolah kita hrus datang ke prescon mereka!"

"OKE OKE, AAA aku jadi tak sabar untuk melihat leader Kriseu~"

Sehun meremas kemasan susu yang sudah tak berisi digenggamannya melihat kedua temannya yang kembali asyik berduaan dan mengoceh tak jelas menurutnya.

"Kau benar aku juga tak sabar melihat Luhan, Chen , Kai , serta Chanyeollie~"

Sehun yang dongkol dengan kedua temannya itu pun melempar kemasan susu yang sudah tak berbentuk kearah layar ponsel Baekhyun.

"YA SEHUN!"

.

.

Sehun terus melangkahkan kakinya disepanjang trotoar dengan segelas bubble tea ditangannya, sudah dua hari ini ia pulang sendiri tanpa kedua temannya. Dan secara tak sadar ternyata kedua kakinya membawanya untuk pulang kerumah eommanya.

Sehun tersenyum tipis saat penjaga rumahnya membukakan pintu untuknya, "Baru beberapa hari tak disini rasanya sudah seperti ini" gumamnya yang sudah mendudukan tubuhnya disofa yang berada didalam rumahnya.

"Sehunnie?"

Sehun yang tengah membaringkan tubuhnya langsung membalikan tubuhnya mendengar suara yang begitu ia rindukan selama beberapa hari ini.

"Eomma!" Sehun langsung memeluk ibunya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher sang ibu.

Sang ibu terkekeh melihat putranya yang menggesek – gesekkan hidungnya dilehernya. Ia memaklumi kelakuan putranya itu yang sudah menjadi kebiasaanya jika memeluk seseorang. Wanita paruh baya itu mendudukan tubuhnya disofa yang tadi digunakan Sehun.

"Wae?"

"Sehun ingin tinggal disini saja eomma"

Jawab Sehun yang sudah menarik wajahnya dari leher ibunya.

"Eh? mana bisa seperti itu Hunnie, kau sudah bukan tanggung jawab eomma lagi sayang"

"Tapi eomma Sehunnie sendirian tak ada teman dan satu lagi jika aku lapar disana tak ada makanan kalau disini Sehun kan tinggal menyuruh salah satu pekerja disini untuk membuatkan makanan"

Ibu Sehun terkekeh dan menyentil dahi Sehun, "Bukan kah ada Jongin? jadi kau makan apa jika kelaparan Hun?"

"Aku menahan laparku sampai Jongin hyung pulang dan memasakkan untukku"

Ibu Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat putranya, "Kau ini sudah berumah tangga jangan manja Hunnie"

"Eomma Sehun bermalam disini ya hari ini? Sehun diapartemen kesepian karena Jongin hyung selalu pulang larut malam"

Sehun mengeluarkan aegyeo nya dihadapan sang ibu agar menyetujui permintaanya, ibu Sehun kembali terkekeh dan mengangguk.

"YEAY SARANGHAE EOMMA! Sehun ingin istirahat dulu eomma"

Sepeninggal Sehun wanita paruh baya yang masih duduk disofa itu langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

. . .

"HUAAAHH belum ada seminggu saja sudah lelah seperti ini ya hyung"

Ujar Chanyeol yang baru saja masuk kedalam van mobil mereka sambil membuka masker penutup mulutnya dan kacamatanya.

"Yeahh ini masih awal Chan masih ada hari – hari berikutnya yang pasti lebih lelah lagi"

Jongdae memejamkan matanya dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada jok setelah menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol. Ia menyenggol bahu Jongin karena ponselnya yang berdering.

"Ponselmu"

Jongin meraba letak ponselnya yang berada disampingnya dengan memejamkan matanya, Chanyeol yang sedang memainkan ponselnya mengeryit bingung saat merasakan sesuatu meraba – raba 'benda' berharganya. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel, ia terkejut saat mengetahui tangan seseorang menjamah 'miliknya'.

PLAK

Jongin langsung membuka matanya saat Chanyeol memukul tangannya, "Kau menyentuh milikku bodoh"

Jongin tersenyum lebar dan mengacungkan jari tengah dan telunjuknya, "Kekeke sorry Hyung, aku tak tahu eum ternyata milikmu besar juga ya Hyung" Jongin membentuk huruf O dengan kelima jarinya dihadapan Chanyeol.

Jongin meringis saat Chanyeol memukul kepalanya dengan poselnya, "Kau ingin melihatnya?"

Pemuda tan itu mendelik menatap Chanyeol yang menawarkan sesuatu begitu menjijikan kepadanya. Jongin langsung mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkat panggilan telepon.

"Hall–"

"YA KAU DIMANA?!"

Jongin menjauhkan ponselnya saat seseorang diseberang telepon berteriak.

"Eomma suaramu membuatku tuli"

"Aku tak perduli! kau ada dimana?"

"Aku baru saja ingin pulang"

"Kau baru pulang tengah malam begini? suami macam apa kau membiarkan istrimu berada dirumah orang tuanya? Ya Tuhan Jongin kau membuatku malu saja"

"Eomma bicara apa? kau tahukan eomma grup ku akan mengeluarkan alb – "

"Aku tak perduli ya Jongin yang penting sekarang kau jemput istrimu dirumah orangtuanya"

Jongin menghela nafas saat sambungan telepon langsung ditutup oleh ibunya. Dalam hati ia tengah merutuki ibunya yang seenaknya mengatur dirinya seenaknya. Ia membuka matanya dan menoleh kearah para hyungnya yang sudah terlelap.

.

Dengan keberanian yang ada dimilikinya akhirnya Jongin sampai didepan pintu utama rumah orangtua Sehun. Sudah berulangkali ia menghela nafas untuk meyakinkan diri mengetuk pintu rumah.

TOK

Tangan yang sudah terkepal sedari tadi akhirnya berani menyentuh pintu yang terbuat dari kayu aboni itu. Ia melirik karah samping pintu yang ternyata tersedia bell, ia terkekeh sendiri dengan kekonyolannya.

'Beruntung masih sekali aku mengetuk pintunya' ucapnya dalam hati.

Akhirnya pintu terbuka setelah Jongin berulangkali memencet bell yang ada dirumah itu. Jongin tersenyum canggung melihat lelaki paruh baya yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Jongin?"

"N –ne ah appa"

"Masuklah"

"Sa –saya ingin menjemput Sehun"

"Eh Sehun disini?"

Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar ucapan ayah dari Sehun.

"Aku baru pulang kerja, mungkin Sehun ada dikamarnya"

Jongin mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar setelah ditunjuk oleh ayah mertuanya.

KLEK

Jongin kembali menutup pintu kamar Sehun setelah ia masuk kedalam ruangan milik Sehun. Baru pertama kali ia masuk kedalam kamar pribadi milik istrinya tersebut. Ia terkekeh melihat sederet foto anak kecil yang terpajang di dinding kamar Sehun.

Jongin tertegun pada salah satu foto yang memuat tiga pemuda manis sedang tersenyum yang tertempel di dinding kamar Sehun. Setelah puas melihat – lihat dinding kamar Sehun ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang tempat tidur Sehun.

"Jongin percuma kau bangunkan dia lebih baik langsung kau gendong saja dia"

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu , ia mengangguk mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh ayah mertuanya.

Sehun menggeliat saat Jongin menyibakkan selimut yang digunakannya, dengan perlahan Jongin menyelipkan satu tangannya keleher Sehun dan satu tangannya kelututnya.

'Ternyata berat juga' gumam Jongin yang sudah menggendong Sehun. Bridal style.

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya saat Sehun menggeliat dalam gendongannya. Ia tersenyum setelah menundukan kepalanya pada sang ayah mertua ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil.

.

Setelah sampai diapartemen miliknya Jongin langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Sehun, ia menurunkan Sehun dengan perlahan dari punggungnya yang masih terlelap. Ia membenarkan letak kepala Sehun dan menarik selimut yang berada diranjang Sehun.

Sadar atau tidak ia mengecup kening Sehun , Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar Sehun.

"A –apa? Hyung menciumku?"

Sehun yang sedari tadi memang sudah terbangun menyentuh keningnya yang dikecup oleh Jongin. Tak lama kemudia ia tersenyum dan menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi kepalanya.

.

.

Tbc

* * *

kalo banyak typo sorry ya soalnya gabaca ulang gzz. sehun terlalu menye atau lenjeh ga sih?

ohya kemaren ada yang bilang kalo nama asli kris itu wu yifan bukan kris, hehe sebenernya mau make wuyifan tapi kok rasanya agak aneh ya jadi kubuat aja kalo nama asli kris itu ya Kris Wu.

thanks udah review;fave;follow ya gais

**review yaw**

**jangan jadi hantu!**


	4. Chapter 4

cast: Sehun;Jongin;danlain-lainnya

oh my idol

.

* * *

Sejak kejadian dimana Jongin mengecup keningnya Sehun menjadi tak tidur kembali. Sehun menurunkan selimut yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia turun dari tempat tidurnya berniat untuk kedapur.

Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur Sehun melirik pintu kamar Jongin, ia mengela nafas karena belum diizinkan sekamar dengan suaminya sampai dia lulus sekolahnya. Sehun membuka lemari pendingin dan mengambil sekotak susu coklat yang selalu diminumnya. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya diatas kursi yang berada didekat lemari pendingin.

Saat meminum susu coklatnya mata Sehun tak sengaja melihat kearah kompor yang berada tak jauh darinya. Ia jadi mengingat ucapan ibunya tadi saat ia berada dirumah orangtuanya.

.

_"Sehun kamu tak ingin belajar memasak sayang?" Sehun menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan ibunya, ia memejamkan matanya saat ibunya mengelus surai miliknya._

_"Sehun kamu harus bisa memasak sayang itu kewajiban sebagai seorang istri"_

_"Siapa yang istri? Sehun ini lelaki eomma!"_

_Ibu Sehun terkekeh melihat anaknya yang tak terima dengan ucapannya._

_"Iya kamu lelaki, tapi kan kamu dipernikahan ini peranmu jadi seorang istri sayang" ibu Sehun kembali mengelus surai blonde Sehun, "Jika kau bisa memasak Jongin pasti senang ia akan betah berada dirumah"_

_"Jongin hyung jarang berada dirumah apa itu karena aku tak bisa memasak ya?" batin Sehun bertanya, tak lama ia memejamkan matanya karena mengantuk._

_._

Sehun yang sudah selesai meminum susunya menaglihkan pandangannya kearah jam dinding. Sehun mendengus karena sudah jam empat pagi, ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya kembali. Sehun tak sengaja melihat layar televisi yang masih menyala, ia perlahan melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah sofa yang menghadap ke televisi.

"Jongin hyung!"

Pekik Sehun pelan, tiba – tiba saja pipinya terasa panas melihat Jongin yang hanya mengenakan boxer pendek dan juga yang tanpa atasan.

"Hyung"

Sehun ragu – ragu menyentuh punggung Jongin, karena Jongin yang tidur telungkup diatas sofa.

"Hyung bangun"

"Hyung jika tidur jangan disini, pindahlah kekamarmu"

Perlahan mata Jongin terbuka saat kedua tangan Sehun mengguncang punggungnya dengan keras. Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Jongin membalik tubuhnya hingga kini dada milik Jongin terlihat dengan jelas dihadapannya.

"Sehun?"

Tanya Jongin dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur, ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Wajah Sehun kembali memanas saat melihat gundukan yang tercetak jelas diantara paha Jongin yang terbuka lebar.

"Jikatidurjangandisinipindahlahkekamarmu!"

Sehun langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya usai berucap tanpa jeda dengan suaminya.

BLAM

Jongin menoleh kepintu kamar Sehun yang baru saja dibanting, ia berusaha mencerna kalimat yang diucapkan Sehun. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya karena rasa kantuk yang melandanya dan Sehun yang tiba – tiba saja membangunkannya.

**. . .**

Sehun kini tengah menikmati makan siangnya dicafetaria sekolah bersama kedua temannya, sedari tadi ia menghiraukan ocehan dari mulut kedua temannya. Ia masih mengingat gundukan besar milik Jongin yang tercetak diboxernya tadi malam.

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat Sehun yang menggelengkan kepalanya saat meminum orange juice nya, "Xing, Sehun kenapa?"

Yixing yang baru saja menelan nasi bekalnya menggeleng, ia kembali melanjutkan acara memakan bekalnya.

"Hun!"

Sehun langsung menoleh kearah Baekhyun saat temannya itu menggebrak meja dihadapannya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun langsung pada Sehun yang baru saja meletakkan gelas orange juice nya.

Sehun menggeleng, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada temannya yang sedang makan, "Xing kau bisa memasak kan?"

Yixing mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Ajari aku memasak"

Baekhyun yang sedang meminum air mineral miliknya hampir tersedak mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Sehun, "HUN KAU TIDAK SALAH INGIN MEMASAK? PFTBHHHH"

"Ketawa saja kau tak usah ditahan!" kesal Sehun melihat Baekhyun yang mati – matian menahan tawanya.

"BHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Akhirnya tawa Baekhyun lepas juga, Yixing yang juga baru selesai minum juga ikut tertawa bersama Baekhyun.

"Teman ingin belajar memasak ditertawai, teman macam apa kalian ini huh!"

Sehun menata kesal kedua temannya yang masih tertawa lebar.

"Pftthh Hun kita hanya terkejut saja mendengar kau ingin memasak"

"Apa kau hari ini salah makan?"

Sehun langsung memukul kepala kedua temannya dengan sendok yang ada digenggamannya mendengar ejekan dari Baekhyun dan juga Yixing.

"Baiklah aku akan mengajarkanmu memasak tapi ada syaratnya"

"Apa?"

"Lihat saja nanti siang Sehunnie~"

Sehun mendengus karena Yixing yang tak memberi tahukan syaratnya.

.

.

"Usai tampil diacara music kita ada fansign didaerah Myengdong" Ujar Kris yang baru saja masuk kedalam van.

"Hyung apa kita pulang larut lagi hari ini?"

Kris menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan dari maknae mereka, "Sepertinya jadwal kita hanya sampai pukul delapan malam"

Semua anggota EXO mengangguk mendengar penjelasan dari sang leader.

"Istirahatlah masih ada waktu untuk kalian beristirahat"

.

"AAAAAAAA AKU TIDAK MAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"

pekikan nyaring terdengar jelas disalah satu bilik ruang ganti pakaian ditoko baju.

"Ssst diamlah!"

Akhirnya suara pekikan itu mereda, pengujung yang berada didalam toko baju itu sedari tadi terus melirik kearah bilik ruang ganti pakaian yang mengundang perhatian kembali beraktivitas seperti sebelumnya.

SREKKK

Akhirnya kain yang menutupi bilik ruang ganti itu terbuka dan menampilkan dua pemuda dan satu orang gadis yang terus menekuk wajahnya.

"Sekarang gantian kami yang berganti baju Hun, kau diamlah disini atau kau tak akan kuajarkan memasak~"

Sehun diam saja tak menanggapi ancaman dari Yixing, sedari tadi ia sibuk menutup wajahnya dengan wig panjang berwarna merah mudah yang digunakan secara paksa oleh kedua temannya.

Sehun menatap pantulan kakinya yang berada dicermin saat ia menunduk secara perlahan ia menaikkan pantulan dirinya yang berada dicermin. Rasanya ia ingin teriak melihat dirinya yang berdandan seperi wanita. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah cermin, ia tak sadar mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya menatap wajahnya yang benar – benar seperti seorang gadis.

Sehun langsung menjauhkan dirinya mendengar suara kain bilik ruang ganti yang terbuka. Ia menatap Baekhyun tak percaya yang juga berpakaian seperti dirinya lengkap dengan wig panjang berwarna hitam. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Yixing yang menata rambut panjangnya didepan cermin.

"Ka –kalian?"

Tanya Sehun yang masih tak percaya pada kedua temannya yang berubah menjadi cantik, "Kita mau kemana?"

Baekhyun serta Yixing tak menjawab pertanyaan dari Sehun mereka masih sibuk menata penampilannya.

"Xing jam berapa?nanti kita telat"

"Iya sebentar Baekki~"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun ia berdecak kagum melihat Sehun yang benar – benar cantik berpenampilan seperti dirinya, matanya tertuju kearah dada Sehun yang masih rata. Ia kembali menarik Sehun kedalam bilik ruang ganti.

"YA YA BAEKKKKKKKKKK"

SREKK

"Nah sudah, Xing berangkat~"

Akhirnya ketiga **gadis** cantik itu keluar dari took baju setelah membayar pakaian yang mereka beli.

"Baekhyun Yixing kita mau kemana?"

Tanya Sehun yang dengan sedikit kesusahan saat berjalan karena ia menggunakan sepatu highells yang hanya ber–hak tiga centimeter. Meskipun hanya tiga centimeter sedari tadi Sehun trus saja terjatuh saat berjalan beruntung kedua temannya mengapit lengannya.

"Jangan sebut nama kita saat berpenampilan seperti ini bodoh!"

"Panggil aku Lay dan Baekhyun dengan Baerbie"

"Lay? Baerbie?"

Yixing serta Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Itu nama kami jika kami seperti ini kalau kau hmm bagaimana dengan Hunna?"

"Tidak terlalu buruk" ujar Yixing yang mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya.

.

.

Ingin rasanya Sehun menenggelamkan kedua temannya saat mengetahui kemana ia dibawa. Saat membaca pamphlet yang terpampang jelas didepan tadi Sehun ingin langsung kabur saja namun apadaya ia yang sedang memakai sepatu highhells sialan itu jadi tak bisa.

EXO FANSIGN

Sehun sedari tadi memandang malas kearah orang – orang terus berteriak saat salah satu anggota dari EXO menjawab pertanyaan mereka. Sehun yakin sepulang dari acara ini ia harus ke spesialis THT untuk memeriksakan indra pendengarannya.

Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya saat Baekhyun berdiri dan menanyakan sesuatu kepada anggota EXO.

"Apa tanggapan kalian tentang para haters kalian?"

Sehun merasa tersindir dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun menatap Baekhyun datar. Baekhyun yang merasa Sehun menatapnya, menatap balik Sehun dengan cengiran.

Sekitar satu jam acara berlangsung akhirnya tiba dimana para fans untuk meminta sign dari salah satu anggota EXO.

"Hun ini"

Sehun menaikkan salah satu alisnya melihat Yixing yang memberikan sesuatu kepadanya, "Apa ini?"

"Nanti kau kedepan dan hampiri salah satu dari anggota EXO untuk meminta sign mereka disini"

"TIDAK!"

"Hun ayolah kau hampiri saja Kai karena hanya sign darinya dan Luhan yang belum ada dialbum ku yang kubeli"

Sehun kembali memainkan ponselnya dan tak mendengar rengekan dari Yixing.

"Hun ayolah~"

"Sehunnie~"

"Oh Hunna~"

Sehun yang risih karena sebutan namanya yang terakhir akhirnya merampas benda persegi yang berada ditangannya.

"Yeah kau yang terbaik Sehun!"

Yixing menarik lengan Sehun menuju meja dimana para anggota EXO sedang memberikan sign kepada para penggemarnya.

"Kai yang menggunakan penutup wajah berwarna biru muda yang duduk ditengah"

Sehun langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju seseorang yang bernama Kai usai Yixing memberitahukan kepadanya.

"Senyumlah noona~"

Sehun menggaruk lubang telinganya dengan jari telunjuknya saat mendengar suara dari Kai.

"Terima kasih sudah datang noona"

DEG

Sehun merasa pernah melihat senyuman yang ditujunkan Kai kepadanya. Sehun berusaha mengingat senyuman yang milik siapa yang serupa dengan senyuman milik Kai. Tubuh Sehun langsung terdorong kedepan saat salah satu penggemar mendorong tubuhnya karena Sehun yang terlalu lama berdiam diri.

Sehun mendengus kesal lalu melangkahkan kakinya kearah Yixing dan juga Baekhyun yang sudah duduk ditempatnya kembali. Ia langsung melemparkan album yang sudah diberi sign oleh Kai kepada Yixing.

"Kalau bukan karena aku ingin memasak aku tak perlu repot repot datang kesini dan meminta sesuatu konyol seperti itu" desis Sehun pada Yixing yang sedang memeluknya dari samping.

**. . .**

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya keluar apartemennya karena merasa sangat lapar , pasalnya sedari tadi saat Yixing dan Baekhyun menyeretnya dari sekolah ia belum menelan sesuatu kedalam mulutnya.

Sehun masuk kedalam salah satu minimarket yang berada tak jauh dari apartemennya, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju rak mie instan yang cup. Setelah mengambil dua cup mie instan Sehun berjalan kearah kasir untuk membayarnya.

Sehun menatap layar televisi menatap tanpa kedip yang menampilkan berita mengenai EXO.

"Suka EXO juga ya?"

Sehun langsung menoleh kearah penjaga kasir, ia tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Setelah meyerahkan uang kepada kasir Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju stan air panas untuk menyeduh mie instan yang baru saja dibelinya.

PLUK

Sehun langsung mengibaskan kedua tangannya saat kuah panas dari mie instan yan berada digenggamannya mengenai tangannya. Ia menatap lelaki yang berada dihadapannya yang baru saja menabraknya dengan tajam.

"KAU TAK MELIHAT HAH AWWSH"

Teriak Sehun kepada lelaki yang memakai jacket kulit berwarna hitam dihadapannya dengan hidung yang memerah.

"Maaf noona"

"APA?!"

.

Tbc

* * *

thanks reviewnya ya semua:)

**review yaw**

**jangan jadi hantu!**


	5. Chapter 5

cast: Sehun;Jongin;danlain-lainnya

oh my idol

.

* * *

"NOONA?!" tanya Sehun sekali lagi dengan mata yang hampir keluar menatap lelaki yang berdiri dihadapannya, "Kau tak salah memanggil ku noon–"

"Aku sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang berada dibelakangmu"

Sontak Sehun langsung memutar kepalanya kebelakang mendengar penjelasan dari lelaki yang menggunakan jalet berwarna hitam itu. Sehun menjilat bibir bawahnya menahan malu.

"Maaf noona tak ada yang mau mengantarku tadi"

Lelaki tadi langsung menghampiri wanita yang berdiri dibelakang Sehun dan langsung meninggalkan Sehun dengan wanita yang tengah menjinjing beberapa kantong plastic ditangannya keluar minimarket.

Sehun langsung tersadar dengan tangannya yang berdenyut akibat tersiram kuah dari mie instan cup yang tadi dibelinya, namun karena lelaki yang sudah menabraknya tadi mie instan cup itu berserakan dilantai.

Sehun membungkukan tubuhnya dan meminta maaf pada pekerja yang berada diminimarket itu karena sedikit membuat kekacauan, beruntung minimarket yang dikunjungi Sehun sedang sunyi pengunjungnya mengingat ini sudah hampir tengah malam.

"Nanti biar saya saja yang membersihkan lebih baik anda oleskan tangan anda dengan salep ini" salah satu pekerja minimarket itu menghampiri Sehun dan memberikan Sehun salep luka bakar untuk tangan Sehun yang semakin memerah.

"Terimakasih" Sehun menerima salep yang diberikan oleh pekerja minimarket itu, ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar minimarket. Sehun mendudukan tubuhnya dikursi panjang yang berada tak jauh dari minimarket itu.

Perlahan Sehun mengoleskan salep luka bakar itu ke punggung tangannya yang memerah, "Sssh sialan" umpatnya setelah selesai mengoleskan salep luka bakar itu secara merata dipunggung tangannya.

Sehun meremas perutnya yang sedari tadi berbunyi, ia merogoh kedua saku jaket yang ia gunakan. Sesekali ia meringis saat punggung tangannya yang terkena luka bakar bergesekan dengan jaketnya.

"Ya Tuhan aku tak membawa uang lebih" gumam Sehun, "Aku lapar"

Sehun membelakakan matanya ketika mie instan cup ada dihadapannya saat ini. Ia berteriak senang dalam hati karena Tuhan mendengar doanya dan mengabulkannya secara langsung.

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan kepadanya karena telah membawakannya se–cup mie instan. Baru saja Sehun ingin mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya namun ia memasang wajah datarnya saat melihat siapa malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan kepadanya.

"Ini untuk menggantikan makananmu yang terjatuh tadi"

Sehun diam saja tak menanggapi ucapan lelaki yang ternyata membuat mie nya terjatuh tadi, ia menyibukkan dirinya dengan mengoleskan salep luka bakar ke punggung tangannya. Orangyang disebut Sehun sebagai 'malaikatnya' melirik kearah punggung tangan Sehun yang memerah walaupun tidak terlalu jelas karena penerangan disekitarnya tak terlalu terang.

"Apa sakit?"

Sehun tetap diam saja.

"Aku tahu kau kelaparan jadi kau makan saja ini"

Sehun menoleh kesamping kearah silelaki tadi yang sudah duduk disampingnya sambil menyodorkannya se –cup mie instan sambil melirik tangan Sehun yang masih memerah.

"Aku tadi membeli dua dan kau hanya menggantikan Cuma satu? seharusnya kau menggantikan dua cup juga!"

"Kau makan saja dulu ini nanti akan ku belikan satu lagi"

"TIDAK!"

Sehun menolak mentah – mentah penawaran dari lelaki itu.

"Baiklah akan kubelikan satu lagi"

Lelaki tadi langsung meninggalkan Sehun dan berlari menuju minimarket. Sehun melirik mie instan seduh yang berada disampingnya. Ia langsung mengenggam mie itu dan melahapnya karena sudah sangat kelaparan.

"Wow lahap sekali kau"

Sehun hanya melirik lelaki tadi yang sudah kembali dengan se –cup mie instan ditangannya dan kembali melanjutkan acara makannya. Ia melirik kearah mie instan yang berada digenggaman lelaki itu , lelaki itu yang mengerti arah pandangannya langsung menyodorkan mie yang berada digenggamannya kepada Sehun.

"HUAAAAHHH KENYANGNYAAAAAA"

Teriak Sehun yang menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan kursi panjang yang sedang ia duduki sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah terisi.

"Kau tak mengucapkan terimakasih kepadaku?"

Sehun membuka matanya dan kembali melirik lelaki yang masih duduk disampingnya itu.

"Untuk apa? karena kau tanganku jadi seperti ini untuk apa aku berterimakasih kepadamu"

"O –oh maaf"

Ujar lelaki itu sambil melirik punggung tangan Sehun.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Apakah itu penting?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk antusias dan tersenyum.

"Sehun. Oh SeHun" gumam Sehun dan beranjak dari kursi meninggalkan lelaki itu yang masih duduk dikursi.

Lelaki itu tersenyum sendiri saat Sehun sudah berjalan menjauhi dirinya. Getaran ponsel yang berada disaku celananya tak membuat senyuman dari tersungging dibibirnya luntur.

"CEPAT KAU KEMBALI LUHAN"

"Oh baiklah Kreaseu~~"

Setelah meletakkan ponselnya kembali di saku celananya, lelaki tadi mulai beranjak dari kursi. Sebelum ia benar – benar melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kursi itu ia melirik kearah sarung tangan yang yang tergeletak dikursi. Ia meraihnya dan membaca inisial yang tertera kecil disarung tangan yang berwarna coklat.

OSH

Lelaki itu tersenyum dan memasukkan satu sarang tangan itu kedalam saku jacketnya.

.

.

"Apa Luhan terjadi sesuatu diluar sana tadi saat keluar?"

Tanya Chanyeol melirik Luhan yang sedari tadi saat tiba di dorm terus saja tersenyum.

"Kris hyung apa tak sebaiknya kita periksakan saja dia?aku kasihan padanya"

Luhan menatap keempat anggotanya yang duduk tak jauh dari dirinya dengan senyum yang tak pernah luntur dari bibirnya, "Apa kalian pernah merasakan love at first sight?"

Keempat lelaki yang berada diruangan itu saling pandang lalu kembali menatap Luhan yang merebahkan tubuhnya dilantai dan menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai bantalan.

"Kalian payah!"

Luhan kembali membuka matanya dan menatap satu per satu anggota dalam grup nya, "Aku rasa aku sedang jatuh cinta dengannya"

Kris, Chanyeol, Jongdae, serta Jongin menatap punggung Luhan yang sudah berjalan kekamarnya meninggalkan mereka berempat yang masih tak mengerti dengan tingkah Luhan.

"Hyung.. aku pulang sekarang ya"

Kris langsung tersadar dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sang maknae yang sudah bersaip – siap memakai hoodie nya.

"Kau pulang?"

"Aku hanya memastikan Sehun tidur nyenyak malam ini"

.

.

Jongin yang sudah tiba diapartemen miliknya mengeryitkan dahinya melihat lampu dan juga televisi yang masih menyala. Pintu kamar Sehun juga terbuka cukup lebar dan lampu didalam kamarnya juga masih menyala, pertanda bahwa Sehun belum tidur.

"HYUNG!"

Jongin yang baru saja merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara seseorang.

"Kenapa kau tak tidur?"

Sehun menggeleng dan mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Jongin yang juga sudah mendudukan tubuhnya.

"Aku tak bisa tidur, Hyung kau darimana?"

"Aku baru saja bertemu dengan temanku"

Sehun mengangguk dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah layar televisi yang menampilkan acara reality show. Tak lama ia langsung menukar acara reality show dengan berita tengah malam.

"Kenapa kau ganti?"

"Aku tak suka dengan guess star acara yang tadi"

"Siapa guess star nya?"

"EXO"

Jongin langsung merebut remote televisi yang berada digenggaman Sehun ia langsung mengganti channel yang menampilkan reality show yang tadi.

"Woaa bukan kah mereka tampan?"

Sehun mengubah raut mukanya menjadi kesal, "Apanya yang tampan wajah ditutupi seperti itu dan itu pertanda bahwa wajah mereka jelek"

"Maksudmu?"

"Untuk apa mereka menutup wajah mereka? aku menyimpulkan wajah mereka itu jelek – jelek dan malu menunjukan pada public karena wajah mereka yang jelek itu"

"Bukan kah suara mereka begitu indah?"

"Aku tak pernah mendengar suara mereka, sudahlah aku jadi mengantuk membahas boyband itu"

Sehun langsung bangkit dari sofa dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

"Apa kau tak menyukai EXO?"

Sehun berbalik dan menatap Jongin, ia menggeleng "Aku bukan tak menyukainya aku hanya membeci grup lelaki itu"

B L A M

Jongin baru mengetahui satu hal lagi tentang 'istrinya' selain tak bisa menyalakan api pada kompor ternyata ia juga membenci grup nya.

**. . .**

Pagi harinya Sehun terbangun cukup siang mengingat hari ini adalah hari Minggu jadi ia bisa lebih lama bermesraan dengan tempat tidur, bantal, serta gulingnya. Seharusnya ia bisa saja tidur lebih lama lagi namun karena hari ini ia harus belajar memasak dengan Yixing mau tak mau ia bangun dari 'singgasananya' dan segera bergegas kerumah temannya itu.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk meminum segelas air mineral. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya dikursi meja makan, ia sedikit bingung melihat keadaan apartemen yang sunyi yah walaupun sebenarnya apartemennya selalu sunyi.

"Apa hari Minggu seperti ini dia tetap bekerja juga" gumam Sehun. Ia langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan segera bersiap – siap untuk kerumah Yixing

.

.

"Astaga Hun bukan begitu cara memegang pisaunya, kau bisa melukai dirimu sendiri jika memegang seperti itu!"

Sudah tiga puluh menit berlalu sejak Sehun tiba dirumah Yixing dan langsung menyeretnya kedapur. Yixing terus saja mengomeli Sehun, pemuda itu begitu kesal dengan Sehun karena tiba – tiba saja datang kerumahnya dan menganggu acara tidur cantiknya dihari Minggu. Ingin rasanya ia menguliti Sehun sekarang juga.

"Kau perhatikan aku memotong bawang ini"

Sehun memperhatikan dengan seksama cara temannya itu memegang pisau dan cara memotong bawangnya. Usai Yixing memberikan pengarahan kepadanya ia mempraktekan sendiri cara memotong bawang dengan benar.

"A –ah tanganku teriris Yixing!"

Yixing memutar kedua bola matanya melihat reaksi Sehun yang begitu berlebihan, "Sehun tanganmu hanya teriris sedikit tak usah berlebihan!"

"Tapi sakit Xing! kau tak lihat darahnya tak berhenti bagaimana jika darahnya habis dan aku akan mati? ANDWAEEEEE"

"Sehun kau tak akan mati hanya karena teriris pisau ah sudahlah memotongnya nanti saja kita langsung memasak sekarang"

Sehun langsung tersenyum senang ia langsung mengikuti Yixing menuju kitchen set.

"Coba kau nyalakan kompornya"

Sehun menjilati bibir bawahnya, ia agak ragu mendengar perintah temannya itu, "Tak akan meledak kan?"

Yixing kembali memutar kedua bola matanya, "Kalau meledak kau dan aku akan mati langsung disini" Sehun menatap Yixing dengan mata yang hampir keluar.

"Sudah cepat kau nyalakan"

Sehun perlahan mendekat kearah kompor, tangannya terulur sedikit takut untuk meraih saklar/? kompor gas.

"Tekan kedalam lalu kau putar kekiri"

Sehun mendengar penjelasan Yixing, ia memejamkan matanya dan memutar saklar kompor gas nya.

KLEK

Sehun kembali membuka matanya saat saklar kompor gas itu sudah diputarnya dan menghasilkan bunyi namun apinya belum ada.

"Coba lagi"

Sehun kembali mencoba dan apinya menyala.

"Woaaaa aku bisa" bangga Sehun dan kembali memutar mutar saklar kompor gas.

"Berlebihan, kau letakkan penggorengnya diatas kompor"

"Penggorengnya yang mana Xing?"

Yixing menunjuk alat penggorengnya yang berada tak jauh darinya dengan dagunya.

"Lalu?" tanya Sehun setelah meletakkan alat penggorengnya diatas kompor.

"Masukkan minyak gorengnya" Yixing memberikan sebotol minyak goreng kepada Sehun, "Jangan terlalu banyak dan jangan terlalu sedikit"

"Jadi seberapa?

"Kau tuang saja jika menurutmu itu sudah pas"

Sehun mengangguk dan menuangkan minyak goreng yang berada didalam botol itu ke penggorengan yang sudah mulai panas.

"KAU MENUANGKAN SEMUANYA?!"

Sehun kembali mengangguk dengan polosnya.

"SEHUN ITU TERLALU BANYAK! KAU HANYA AKAN MENGGORENG TELUR TAK PERLU MENGGUNAKAN MINYAK SEBANYAK ITU!"

"Tapi tadi kau mengatakan padaku sesuai dengan keinginanku"

"Tapi tidak semuanya juga bodoh!"

Sehun menurunkan kedua sudut bibirnya mendengar ocehan Yixing kembali, "Lalu minyaknya diletakkan dimana?"

"Kau minum saja" ujar Yixing sambil mendekat kearah Sehun, ia mematikan kompornya dan mengangkat penggorengan dengan berhati – hati, "Minggir kau" Sehun sedikit menggeser tubuhnya memberi jalan untuk Yixing.

"Nah kalau ingin menggoreng telur kau hanya perlu minyak segini, dan minyak yang tadi itu untuk menggoreng ikan, ayam ataupun yang lainnya"

Sehun mengganggukan kepalanya dan memperhatikan temannya itu yang sedang menggoreng telur.

"Sekarang kau coba goreng telurnya"

Sehun mengambil satu butir telur, ia sedikit kesulitan untuk memecah telurnya. Karena tidak tahan dengan panas dari kompor Sehun memasukkan telurnya beserta kulit telurnya kedalam penggorengan. Yixing yang melihat itu menghela nafas.

"Kau hanya perlu isinya bukan kulitnya Sehun"

"Tapi panas Xing"

"Kau coba lagi"

Sehun mencoba lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya Sehun masih tetap memasukkan kulit telurnya kedalam penggorengan. Yang ketiga kalinya Sehun berhasil memecah isi telur masuk kedalam penggorengan tanpa kulit yang ikut masuk kedalam penggorengan.

"Telurnya dibalik agar tidak gosong"

"Aku tak bisa membaliknya Xing"

"Coba pasti bisa"

Sehun perlahan menyelipkan sudip masaknya kebawah telur yang sedikit matang itu, tangannya bergetar saat ingin membalik telur itu.

PLOK

Sehun berhasil membalik telur itu, ia tersenyu senang akhirnya bisa membalik telur itu. Yeah walaupun ada noda berwarna hitam yang menghiasi pinggiran dan ditengah – tengah telur itu. Yixing memaklumi jika telur yang dimasak Sehun gosong mengingat temannya itu baru belajar memasak.

.

Setelah hampir dua jam berkutat didapur Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk beristirahat dikamar temannya itu. Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur Yixing.

"Ternyata memasak melelahkan" gumamnya pelan.

KLEK

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu. Ternyata Baekhyun juga datang kerumah Yixing.

"Sehun? ada angin apa kau berkunjung kerumah Yixing"

"Tak ada larangannya kan mengunjugi rumah teman sendiri"

Baekhyun menaikan bahunya, ia menatap tangan Sehun yang penuh dengan tempelan plester dijari tangannya dan juga punggung tangan Sehun yang ada luka bakar.

"Tanganmu?"

"Oh ini aku tadi memasak dengan Yixing dan yang ini terkena air panas tadi malam"

"Jadi kau benar – benar belajar memasak?"

"Yah begitulah"

Pintu kamar Yixing kembali terbuka, kini sang pemilik kamar juga ikut bergabung dengan kedua temannya itu.

"Besok – besok kau cari saja guru privat untuk memasak"

"Jangan begitu dong Xing, kau kan temanku kau tak ingin aku bisa memasak sepertimu juga?"

"Tapi kau saat memasak ramyeon tadi hampir membakar dapurku Sehun"

Sehun menyengir lebar mendengar ucapan Yixing, "Tapi tak sampai terbakar kan?"

"Terserah kau saja"

Baekhyun yang tak mengerti dengan pembicaraan kedua temannya itu menyela, "Xing ayo berangkat sekarang"

"Apa tidak terlalu cepat jika pergi sekarang?"

"Yixing kita harus bersiap – siap sekarang agar kita dapat tempat duduk paling depan"

"Oh baiklah"

Sehun yang melihat Yixing mengganti pakaiannya mengernyit heran, "Kalian ingin kemana?"

"Keacara yang seperti semalam"

"Fansign?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"O –oh"

"Hun kau pulang sekarang?"

Tanya Yixing yang melihat Sehun memakai hoodienya dan bergegas keluar kamar.

"Ya, jika aku masih disini aku pastikan jika aku akan berubah seperti semalam. Dan sebelum kalian menawarkannya padaku aku mengucapkan tidak terimakasih"

BLAM

Yixing dan Baekhyun saling menatap melihat Sehun yang meninggalkan kamar. Tak lama kemudian mereka tertawa melihat tingkah Sehun.

.

.

"Ingat kau jangan terlalu lama didalam sana, mengerti" Luhan langsung menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan sang leader. Saat ini ia tengah berjalan menuju tempat penjualan minuman kesukaannya. Bubble tea.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam tempat penjual minuman itu, tak sengaja saat melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat meja pemesananan pandangannya terarah pada lelaki yang ia temui tadi malam.

"Hey.."

Lelaki itu mendongak dan menatap Luhan, ia sedikit mengeryitkan dahinya melihat Luhan yang sok akrab dengannya. Tanpa persetujuan dari sipemuda itu Luhan mendudukan tubuhnya didepan pemuda berkulit putih itu.

"Kau ingat denganku tidak?"

Luhan bertanya dengan senyum yang tak pernah pudar dari bibirnya. Lelaki yang berada dihadapan Luhan itu menggeleng dan menyeruput minuman yang sama seperti yang dibeli Luhan.

"Minimarket tadi malam"

"O –oh kau"

"Kau osh kan?"

Pemuda yang sedang memainkan ponselnya itu menatap Luhan bingung. Sudah sok akrab sok tahu lagi. Kesal pemuda itu dalam hati.

"Bukan"

"Lalu kau siapa?"

Sehun si pemuda berkulit putih itu berdecak kesal melihat Luhan yang sok dekat dengannya, "Apa itu penting?"

Luhan mengangguk antusias.

"Sehun"

"Aku Luhan"

Sehun hanya ber oh ria mendengar Luhan yang berbicara. Cukup lama mereka terdiam tiba –tiba saja suara teriakan seseorang membuat mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu masuk.

"LUHANNNNN"

"HYUNG/Jongin"

.

.

Tbc.

* * *

**thanks review; faveandfollow walaupun tanpa review and happy new year everyone!**

**bbuingbbuingaegyo**; **nhaonk**; ; **nin nina**; kikycuma . milikangga; **askasufa** ; **danactebh** ; **daddykaimommysehun**; **wahyuthetun** ; **dobichan**; **hyona21**; melody; ayanesakura chan; **Choi Min Gi** ; **rainrhainyrianarhianie**; **xxx****;**** teleportbabies**; **indaaaaaahhh**; pandarkn; Byunchann; **byuncrackers**; **Miracle-ren**; **utsukushii02**; **sehunnoona** ; **YoungChanBiased** ; **BaixianGurls**; SehunBubbleTea1294; Dazzpicable; sayakanoicinoe; miszshanty05; PandaMYP; dew90; xokrayxo; Kykaihun; miyuk; diyas; Keepbeef Chiken Chubu; aniaani47; babysehunnie ; DobiPanda; Amortentia Chan; Guest; BJooXero; WeAreOneXoLoveKaiHun; Hantu Malam; eureurong; AHeeChanbaek

eh ya btw panggil aku sesuai pen-name ini aja ya gausah manggil 'thor'. aku masih 96l jadi terserah mau manggil langsung oniks atau apapun asalkan bukan ahjumma.-. dan dan dan semoga tahun ini para **hantu** berkurang ya hehehe;w;;

**review ya jangan jadi hantu**


	6. Chapter 6

cast: Sehun;Jongin;danlain-lainnya

oh my idol

.

* * *

"LUHAN!"

Sontak seorang yang bernama orang Luhan menolehkan pandangannya ke asal suara yaitu pintu masuk tempat penjual bubble tea yang sedang dikunjungi itu, dimana seorang lelaki yang memakai t-shirt berwarna putih tengah berdiri disana.

"Jongin" Kaget Luhan melihat salah satu adiknya yang menghampiri dirinya.

Sehun yang duduk dihadapan Luhan juga ikut menolehkan pandangannya ke pintu masuk, "Hyung" gumammnya pelan.

"Hun aku pamit dulu ya, mungkin lain kali kita bertemu lagi. Annyeong" ujar Luhan yang sudah berdiri dari kursi, sebelum menghampiri Jongin ia menundukan kepalanya dan juga tersenyum kepada Sehun.

"Apa orang itu mengenal Jongin hyung?" tanya Sehun pada dirinya sendiri masih dengan menatap kepergian Luhan yang menghampiri suaminya dan keluar dari kedai bubble tea. Tak lama kemudian ia memukul kepalanya sendiri karena merutuki dirinya yang tidak menghampiri Jongin juga tadi.

"Apa ia tak melihat ku?" tanya Sehun kembali dalam hati. Sehun menatap gelas bubble tea nya yang sudah kosong ia mendengus kesal mengapa bubble tea yang ia minum cepat sekali habisnya ia merasa baru membelinya lima menit yang lalu, "Huh tak ada kah bubble tea yang tahan lama" kesalnya.

Sehun yang sudah berdiri dari kursinya berniat untuk melangkahkan kakinya namun diurungkan niatnya melihat beanie bewarna biru yang tergeletak dikursi yang ditempati Luhan tadi. Sehun mengambil beanie itu dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kedai bubble tea itu.

.

"Hyung kau bertemu siapa tadi?"

Tanya Jongin yang bingung karena Luhan sedari tadi saat keluar dari kedai bubble tea tak pernah berhenti tersenyum. Jongin bergidik ngeri takut jika penyakit Chanyeol yang mempunyai penyakit suka tersenyum dimanapun dan kapanpun itu.

Jongin bertanya pada Luhan karena memang ia tadi tak melihat hyung tertuanya itu bertemu dengan siapa tadi mengingat Luhan yang duduk membelakangi pintu masuk dan juga jarak antar tempat yang diduduki Luhan dan pntu masuk yang cukup jauh sehingga orang yang duduk dihadapan Luhan tak kelihatan olehnya.

"Eum kau bertanya sesuatu padaku?"

"Hyung berhentilah tersenyum, aku seperti sedang berjalan dengan orang yang tak waras!"

"Oh Jonginnie~ kau tak boleh mengataiku gila"

Jongin memukul kening Luhan karena hyungnya itu yang tiba – tiba saja memeluk serta menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengannya.

"YAAA!"

Bukannya melepas pelukannya pada lengan Jongin lelaki berambut cokelat itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya padahal Jongin sudah berusaha melepas lengannya dari cengkraman Luhan.

"Hyung lepas atau aku melemparmu kejalanan"

"Teganya kau Jonginnie~"

"Berhenti bertingkah yang begitu menggelikan hyung!"

Jongin tak menyiakan kesempatan untuk meninggalkan Luhan di jalan begitu Luhan melepas pelukannya pada lengannya. Luhan yang ditinggal oleh Jongin langsung berlari dan mengejar adik paling kecil yang ada didalam grupnya.

Nan jauh disana seseorang yang melihat kejadian suaminya tengah bemesraan dengan orang lain memandang sedih kejadian yang berada sedikit jauh dari dirinya itu.

.

Kris mengerutkan dahinya melihat hanya Jongin saja yang kembali ke van, "Mana Luhan?"

Jongin menunjuk Luhan yang berjalan santai dibelakang masih dengan senyuman yang tak pernah pudar sedari tadi.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya?"

"Lebih baik kau tanyakan saja langsung ke orangnya hyung" jawab Jongin yang langsung masuk kedalam van.

"Luhan kau kenapa?"

Luhan yang baru saja tiba itu tersenyum kearah Kris, "Bertemu pujaan hati"

Kris memutar kedua bolamatanya mendengar jawaban dari Luhan, ia juga ikut masuk kedalam van yang sudah terisi lengkap keempat anggota EXO ditambah dengan sang manager dan supirnya.

.

.

Sehun yang sudah tiba diapartemennya langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur miliknya ia teringat dengan perkatann ibunya beberapa hari yang lalu.

_( "Cobalah cari tahu tentang suamimu itu" )_

Sehun membuka matanya dan merogoh saku celananya, ia mencari kontak nama yang akan ia hubungi. Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama ia menunggu sambungan telepon itu.

"Eomma"

"Ya Sehun?" jawab ibu Sehun yang berada diseberang sambungan telepon.

"Bisa aku minta nomor ponsel eomma Kim?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Sudahlah eomma kirimkan saja padaku secepatnya"

"Ya Sehun"

Usai menutup sambungan telepon Sehun memandang kearah beanie yang tadi juga ikut keluar dari sakunya saat ia mengeluarkan ponselnya. Getaran ponselnya membuat Sehun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar ponsel. Tak lama berselang ia segera menghubungi nomor yang baru saja dikirim ibunya.

"Ye –yeoboseyo?" tanya Sehun takut – takut pada saat sambungan telepon itu diterima.

"Yeoboseyo"

"Eo –eomma ini Sehun"

"MWO? SEHUN? SEHUNNIE MENANTU EOMMA?"

Sehun sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya karena teriakan nyaring dari ibu mertuanya itu.

"N –ne"

"Astaga aku tak menyangka kau akan menghubungiku Sehun –ah, tak usah segugup ini kau Sehun pada eommamu"

Sehun tertawa hambar mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan ibu dari suaminya itu, "Eomma aku ingin bertemu denganmu bisa kah?"

"Tentu, datanglah kerumah sayang"

"Eum ta –tapi aku aku eum aku" Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya karena ragu untuk mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya, "Aku tak tahu rumah eomma dimana" sambungnya pelan.

Terdengar suara tawa dari seberang telepon Sehun yang mendengar suara tawa itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Ya! eomma kenapa tertawa!"

"Tidak, kau ini lucu sekali rumah mertuamu saja tak tahu"

"Ya bagaimana aku bisa tahu rumah eomma bertemu dengan eomma saja baru sehari dan sudah langsung dinikahkan dengan anak eomma"

"Baiklah aku saja yang akan ke apartemen mu nanti Sehunnie"

"Apa tak merepotkan eomma?"

"Tidak, aku sekalian ingin berkunjung bagaimana keadaan kalian disana"

Sehun kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya saat sambungan telepon itu ditutup langsung oleh ibu mertuanya itu.

.

.

Sekitar tiga puluh lima menit Sehun menunggu kedatangan ibu mertuanya itu datang diapartemen miliknya. Sehun terperanjat kaget saat wanita paruh baya duduk disamping dirinya diatas sofa.

"EOMMA!"

Wanita yang dipanggil eomma oleh Sehun itu hanya tersenyum dan melepas mantel yang ia gunakan, "Kenapa kau sekaget itu?"

"Bagaimana eomma bisa masuk?"

"Kau lupa siapa yang membeli apartemen ini dan mana mungkin aku tak mengetahui password apartemen ini sayang" ujar wanita itu, Sehun hanya menyengir lebar mendengarnya.

"Kau benar – benar mengurus apartemen ini, heum istri yang baik aku jai tak salah menikahkan anakku denganmu"

Sehun sedikit malu mendapat pujian dari ibu mertuanya, padahal ia baru saja mebenahi apartemen itu sebelum ibu mertuanya datang.

Sebelum Sooyoung –ibu mertua Sehun atau ibu dari Jongin– datang apartemen itu tadinya sungguh berantakan karena Jongin yang hari ini pergi pagi – pagi sekali. Biasanya suaminya lah yang membereskan apartemennya itu sebelum ia bangun pagi.

"Ada apa memanggil eomma kesini Sehun?"

"Eum eomma aku ingin eomma menceritakan tentang Jongin hyung, aku bingung karena Jongin hyung terkadang pagi sudah tidak ada dirumah dan tak jarang ia pulang hingga larut malam"

"Benarkah?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Benar – benar anak itu" gumam Sooyoung pelan.

"Kenapa eomma?"

Sooyoung menggeleng dan tersenyum , "Kau ingin mendengar cerita Jongin dari mana?"

"Darimana saja eomma" balas Sehun yang juga ikut tersenyum sangat manis sehingga Sooyoung mencubit kedua pipinya.

"Baiklah dengarkan baik – baik"

.

Tak terasa sudah hampir tiga jam lebih menantu dan mertua itu saling bercerita dan kini sang ibu mertua itu bersiap untuk kembali pulang kerumahnya.

"Eomma apa tak ingin kuantar?"

Sooyoung tersenyum dan menggeleng ia mengusak rambut blonde Sehun, "Tak usah, lebih baik kau obati tanganmu itu sampai sembuh. Dan lain kali lebih berhati – hatilah Sehunna"

"Ne eomma"

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu, datanglah kerumah eomma atau segeralah membuat anak Sehunna agar kau tak kesepian"

"Aku belum lulus sekolah eomma"

"Tak ada salahnya kan memiliki sekarang"

"Eomma!"

Sooyong terkikik geli melihat menantunya itu yang merengut karena ia yang menggodanya.

"Annyeong Sehunnie~"

Kini tinggalah Sehun sendirian diapartemen kalimat yang diucakan ibu mertuanya tentang suaminya itu masih terngiang diotak nya.

**( " Jongin itu suka sekali dengan makan apalagi jika ada ayam goreng dimeja makan bisa – bisa ia menelan habis semua ayam yang ada dipiring itu" )**

"Jongin hyung suka makan ya? huh tetapi aku tak bisa memasak" gumamnya sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa dan memejamkan matanya.

**( "Dia juga menyukai hal – hal yang berbau menari, sewaktu sekolah dulu ia selalu mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakurikuler dance dan tak jarang juga ia mengikuti perlombaan menari antar sekolah" )**

Sehun tersenyum mengingat hal yang disukai Jongin yang ternyata juga sama seperti dirinya.

**( "Dulu ia mempunyai anak anjing tetapi sekarang sudah tak ada lagi karena anjing kecil itu mati tertabrak mobil ayahnya sendiri saat berlari dan dia menangis sampai berhari –hari karena ditinggal anjingnya itu" )**

"Jongin hyung juga pecinta binatang? Kkkk tak kusangka dibalik wajah manly nya ternyata menangis hanya karena hewan peliharannya" Sehun terkikik geli saat membayangkan wajah suaminya yang menangis hanya karena ditinggal mati poleh seekor anjing.

" –Hun SEHUN!"

Sehun terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara yang memanggilnya, ia segera membuka matanya. Begitu terkejutnya lagi ia saat wajah Jongin yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya.

"H –Hyung kapan kau datang?"

"Aku sudah berdiri disini sejak kau tertawa sendirian seperti itu Sehun"

Sehun bernafas lega akhirnya Jongin kembali menarik wajahnya dan menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Ia memegangi dadanya yang berdetak tak karuan.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Aku bahkan belum mandi hyung"

Jongin langsung menghentikan aktivitas mengotak – atik ponselnya dan memandang Sehun.

"Jangan memandang ku seperti itu hyung" ujar Sehun yang rsi dengan tatapan Jongin.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mandikan"

"E –EH?"

Jongin tertawa terbahak melihat reaksi dari Sehun, Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan kembali menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa serta memejamkan matanya juga.

"Mandi lah biar aku memasak untukmu"

Sehun kembali membuka matanya, ia menyentuh rambutnya yang baru saja disentuh Jongin tadi. Sadar atau tidak kini ia tengah tersenyum menatap punngung Jongin yang berjalan kedapur.

"Hyung biar aku saja yang memasak"

Jongin yang tengah mengambil beberapa bahan dilemari pendingin mengalihkan pandanganya kesamping tepat dimana Sehun berdiri. Setelah mengambil bahan yang akan dimasaknya Jongin meletakkannya dimeja makan dan berbalik memandang Sehun.

"Mandi saja sana dengan bersih"

Sehun akhirnya mau tak mau menuju kedalam kamar mandi karena Jongin yang mendorongnya masuk kedalam kamar kecil itu.

.

"Hyung biar aku saja yang menggoreng ayamnya" ujar Sehun yang baru saja selesai mandi, ia langsung menuju dapur untuk membantu suaminya itu memasak.

"Kau yakin?"

Sehun mengangguk antusias.

"Hati –hati kau menggorengnya" ucap Jongin sambil menyerahkan semangkuk ayam yang sudah dilumuri tepung goreng kepada Sehun.

"Apa sudah bisa dimasukkan kedalam penggorengan ayamnya hyung?"

"Coba kau masukkan satu dulu"

Sehun mengambil satu ayam goreng dan ia langsung melemparkannya kedalam penggoreng yang penuh dengan minyak itu.

SPLASHH

"A –AKHH HYUNGGG"

Jongin menghentikan aktivitas mencuci buahnya dan langsung menghampiri Sehun yang meniupi tangannnya.

"Sehun!" ujar Jongin yang kaget ia menarik tangan Sehun yang terkena cipratan minyak yang berada dipenggorengya itu.

Jongin mematikan kompor yang menyala itu, ia membawa Sehun duduk dikursi meja makan. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat tangan Sehun yang penuh dengan luka.

"Banyak sekali luka ditanganmu Sehunna"

"Hyung jangan ditekan sakit!"

"Ini kenapa?" tanya Jongin yang tampak khawatir dengan tangan Sehun.

"Tadi aku mencoba untuk memasak tapi eum jadi seperti ini"

"Lalu ini?" Sehun meringis karena Jongin yang menekan punggung tangannya yang terkena air panas.

"Terkena luka bakar juga hyung"

"Kau ini, tunggulah disini biar aku coba cari apa ada salep untuk luka bakar atau tidak"

Sehun mengangguk dan meniupi tangannya yang semakin bertambah dengan luka bakar.

"Huh kenapa aku sial sekali hari ini" kesal Sehun.

Jongin kembali menghampiri Sehun dengan salep luka bakar yang ada ditangannya, "Kemarikan tanganmu" Sehun mengulurkan tangannya kehadapan Jongin.

Dengan perlahan Jongin mengolesi salep luka bakar pada tangan Sehun yang terluka sesekali ia juga meniup tangan Sehun saat istrinya itu meringis, "Sakit kah?" Sehun mengangguk ia sedikit gugup melihat Jongin yang begitu serius mengolesi tangannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau terkena minyak lagi tadi?"

"Aku tadi melempar ayamnya dan aku tak tahu jika minyak yang ada dipenggoreng itu mengenai tanganku tadi" ujar Sehun dengan bibir mengerucut.

Mereka berdua tak sadar bahwa sedari tadi ada dua pasang mata yang menatap kearah mereka. Sehun yang menolehkan kepalanya kesamping membulatkan matanya melihat dua orang wanita paruh baya berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Eo –eomma?!"

Jongin yang sedang meniup tangan Sehun juga ikut menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, sama seperti Sehun lelaki tan itu juga ikut membulatkan matanya menatap ibunya dan juga ibu mertuanya yang berada didalam apartemennya.

"Sepertinya kita datang disaat yang tidak tepat Kyungri –ya" ujar wanita yang merupakan ibu kandung dari Jongin. Wanita yang berada disebelah nya itu mengangguk menyetujui ucapan dari besannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita pergi saja Sooyoung –ah"

Baru saja ingin melangkahkan kakinya kedua wanita itu membalikkan tubuhnya kembali mendengar pertanyaan dari Jongin.

"Ada apa eomma datang kesini?"

"Hanya mengantar kado saja, jagalah dengan baik kado dari eomma dan juga eomma Oh sayang"

Jongin menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya saat ibu mereka benar – benar pergi meninggalkan apartemen mereka.

"Kado? kado apa hyu–"

"HUWEEEEE EOMMAAAAAAAAAAA"

Jongin serta Sehun kembali saling menatap saat mendengar suara tangisan seorang anak.

"Kau mendengar itu hyung?" tanya Sehun sambil menarik tangannya yang masih disentuh oleh Jongin.

Jongin bangkit dari kursi yang ia duduki, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju asal suara tangisan. Sehun mengikuti Jongin dari belakang.

"E –eh anak siapa itu hyung?!"

.

.

Tbc

.

* * *

happyjonginday yeayyy;w;;

kalo ada typo atau kurang katanya maklum ya gabaca ulang soalnya :D

thanks sudah membaca dan jejaknya** semua**

**review pls jangan jadi hantu;w;;**


End file.
